Kill of the Night
by ohmyitsElmo
Summary: Blake Wayland was friends with Oliver & his friends. After his death, her life was turned upside down. Now a doctor, she returns to Starling City to find Oliver still alive. With painful memories resurfacing, including those of her trip to South Africa, Blake must learn to trust the Hood in order to survive and maybe find love. Oliver/OC T for language & stuff. First story ever!


**A/N: Hi! Alright this is my first story ever so I hope all goes well. I'm not really sure where I'm going with it but this chapter came to me during my English class. Reviews are always welcome, if i made any grammar errors I apoligize, and yeah... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Bailey!" the beach blonde nurse screamed, earning a few glares from her fellow staff members, as she jogged to hug her best friend that has been gone for the past six months. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you Caroline," the brunette laughed, "but what did I tell you about the name Bailey?"

"I'm sorry _Blake_," Caroline said with an extra emphasis on the name, "I still don't know why you decided to start calling yourself that. Only Oliver called you that. Anyway, you look gorgeous!"

Blake smiled at her lifelong friend's rambling but immediately glared at the last statement, "Stop it Care, I don't -"

"You're insufferable sometimes Blake. But no matter, lets not argue dear. I need to introduce you to Starling City Hospital's doctor McDreamy." Caroline reached for her friend's hand and led her down the all to familiar hallway.

Blake let out a laugh, "I've already met him."

* * *

Oliver's eyes snapped up immediately. _That laugh_. That adorable laugh belonged to a very special person, and that person could always put a smile to his face when no one or nothing could. Oliver quickly stood up from his chair, gaining his partner in crime's attention.

"Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"It's her. She's back." Oliver mumbled staring at an open door to a hospital room.

"Who?" he asked but Oliver was already through the door and searching for the person in which the laugh came from. He turned the corner but even with his heightened skills she was nowhere in sight. Oliver continued down the hall but came to a halt when a loud girlish squeal caught his attention. He headed backwards and around the other corner.

"What?" a short blonde haired nurse blurted very loudly. _Her. She came back._ Oliver smirked as the brunette's shoulders rose in alarm, she hushed her friend, and apologized to those surrounding them. "You met him already? The deliciously gorgeous Mr. McDreamy?"

"Yes I have," she said with a smile that Oliver could see even though her back was facing him. A small pang of… something formed through his chest that only grew at the thought of a different guy that could make her smile like he used to, but he continued his suave strut to the two girls.

"McDreamy huh? That's a new name for me."

A shiver ran down her spine, which didn't go unnoticed by him, and then froze as her brain finally recognized his husky voice. He analyzed every inch of the brunette woman in front of him as she slowly turned to face him She was about 5'6" with long brown hair that waved to her waist. Tiny but curved and filled out clothes nicely. Her athletic body could make any man drool and it certainly caught Oliver's attention. This was not the same girl who used to help him create cover stories or pass classes. She changed. Her hazel eyes looked up at him full of disbelief, anger, and relief. She was beautiful, always had been. But now, everything just seemed to be perfected. Her round eyes and cheekbones seemed to indicate an Asian decent, part Japanese he knew. He also knew that she was his Blake Wayland, his best friend, even more so than Tommy or Laurel had been. She could talk him into or out of anything. She was always there for him and constantly cared about and helped everyone she could. She took all the bullshit that he gave her when he was the young and immature Oliver Queen. She's the reason he survived the island.

She gasped. "Not possible," her voice was as soft as a feather.

* * *

"No way, this is not possible… Impossible." Blake stated. "You see that guy standing right there right?" She asked Caroline but her eyes never left his.

"Yeah, so I'll leave you two alone." Caroline knew all about Oliver Queen and his magnificent return; she had guessed Blake knew, but then again, she probably didn't have TV in South Africa.

Blake didn't register her friend's last sentence as she stepped closer to the man who could pass as Oliver Queen's twin brother, no her dead best friend's twin brother. She ran her eyes over his body. He was older, broader, and taller than her Oliver. But he had the same cheekbones and that annoyingly charming smirk plastered on his face. But his eyes, his eyes seemed to contain a sense of pride, wisdom, strength, and pain that was never there before. She lifted her hand and pushed her finger towards his chest. The "twin" smirked and grabbed her hand before it came in contact with the skin in front of his heart.

"Hello Blake. It's good-" he didn't get a chance to finish before her left hand came in contact with his right cheek. The slap ended up being stronger than she imagined because his head swerved from the force.

"Oh my God," she started sincerely, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"No, I probably deserved that," he stated with a twinge of sadness laced in his voice.

"No, no you didn't. Okay maybe a little bit," she said with a light smile that didn't meet her eyes. "How-how do I know you're not a ghost?"

"A _ghost_?" he asked incredulously. "You know, most people would ask me how I survived, not to prove if I'm real. But then again you're not the average person." He tried, but she seemed unaffected by his fake insult. So he continued, "For one, you're grasping my hand, really hard might I add, and two, I know that when you were 15 you had a weird obsession with the Batman. So we sneaked out of school one day, took my private jet, and flew to Gotham to go bat sighting."

"Ollie!" Blake basically jumped into his arms as she finally accepted he was real. He instantly developed her into a hug, nuzzling his face into her hair, his strong arms protectively and lovingly surrounding her body. She placed her head to his chest and smiled. For the first time in a long time, both felt at peace.

She pushed herself out of his embrace, almost reluctantly, and forced Oliver to release her. "I'm so sorry I didn't come to see you sooner! I was in South Africa, and I didn't have much technology down there."

"Don't apologize. It's good to see you again Blake."

"It's good to see you too Ollie." Oliver smiled at the way his nickname seemed to roll of her tongue.

"Blake!" Caroline called, ruining their moment, "the boss wants to see you!" Blake nodded as a thank you but returned her focus to her newfound not-dead best friend.

"What are you doing in the hospital? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just here for a quick check-up," he smiled at her concern.

"Oliver," a black, muscular man in a black suit called to him, "there is…uh… an emergency at work." Oliver's face grew serious as Blake's grew curious to his reaction. Oliver nodded thanks to him.

"Well it looks like were both needed elsewhere," he sighed and she nodded in agreement.

"Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Your phone. You know the thing you hold to your ear to talk to other people? Don't tell me the famous and rich playboy survivor doesn't have a cell phone." He chuckled at her little rant and quickly handed over his newly acquired IPhone. She typed in it, and gave it back. "Now you can call, text, whatever your heart desires. I'd love to get together Ollie. I've missed you."

Oliver nodded and then Caroline forcefully dragged Blake away from him. Blake was never one for the dramatic moments. She hated the predictable endings of love stories. She hated how the man came to save the damsel in distress. Blake was living proof that the sometimes, the women needs to save themselves. But in that moment, Ollie came back and all she wanted to do was break down and cry all over again. He left her after his promise to protect her. He left at the worst possible times. He died and it broke her. But no way in hell would he ever find out. Blake turned her head around to take one last look at him, to make sure he was real. She smiled as she made eye contact and he returned it with a smile of his own, then followed his bodyguard out of the hospital.


End file.
